


The Need Seeps In

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: The signs were subtle at first.The slight tug in Harry’s stomach as he left their office.The headache that started as he approached the Apparition point.The stomach ache that intensified as he neared his front door.





	The Need Seeps In

The signs were subtle at first. 

The slight tug in Harry’s stomach as he left their office.

The headache that started as he approached the Apparition point.

The stomach ache that intensified as he neared his front door.

Even the dream Harry had that night didn’t make it clear. After all, he’d been having increasingly charged dreams about Malfoy for a while now, so this dream, full of acres of pale skin and intertwined limbs, wasn’t that out of the ordinary.

The worried looks on Ron and Hermione’s faces when he woke up in St Mungo’s were his first indication that maybe something was quite badly wrong. 

As Hermione explained that Harry must have accidentally triggered a bonding spell during his last curse breaking raid, Harry could barely focus on her words. 

His whole body ached with desire and a need to run, as if he was being magnetically pulled towards something. Hermione was in full flow, describing the chemistry behind the bond, but all Harry could think was _Draco, Draco, Draco_. 

‘I have to go,’ he managed to stutter out before Apparating straight out of the hospital, ripping the wards as he went. 

He appeared on Draco’s doorstep and lifted a trembling hand to knock on the door.

Before he could knock though, the door swung open to reveal Draco standing on the other side. 

‘You’re here,’ Draco whispered. ‘ _Finally_.’

No more words needed to be said. They crashed together, lips colliding in a heated kiss, Harry’s hands coming up to tangle in Draco’s hair, bodies pressed tightly together. 

It was everything Harry had dreamed it would be. Everything that had been missing in his brief encounters with faceless men. Why had he never felt anything like this before?

And then realisation swept over Harry. 

The bond.

Draco was only kissing Harry because of the bond. 

Harry pulled away, horror spreading through him.

‘What’s wrong?’ Draco panted, confusion clear on his face.

‘You don’t want this. It’s only the bond. I can’t do this,’ Harry said, turning away. 

‘Harry,’ Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand to stop him leaving. ‘It’s not the bond!’

‘What?’

‘I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , for ages. The bond only works because we already want each other.’

Harry just stared in disbelief, unable to believe what Draco was saying. 

And then Draco was kissing Harry again, and Harry was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for May's Drabble Challenge - the prompt was 'chemistry' and the drabble had to be 394 words. Thank you Nadja and Saphira for hosting, and thank you Maesterchill for beta'ing for me. 
> 
> I could very easily be persuaded to turn this into a full length fic.....
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/) 💙


End file.
